Angel Of Hogwarts
by Biku-sensei-sez-meow
Summary: Castiel Dominus, the youngest in a family of well-known hunters, is 11 years old and entering his first year at Hogwarts. Scared behind his emotionless mask, he has to deal with rival hunters the Winchesters, abuse, mystery, and the nagging suspicion that he is being "hit on", as Gabriel would say, by third year Dean Winchester. Destiel, Sabriel, Onesided Lucifer x Cass and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! So, first crossover, second story, and there is plenty more to come. I've had this in my head for a while now, and I've decided it's time to get it out. Characters will be slightly OOC at first, but bear with me. They're younger and I'm trying to get the feel for them. Any helpful pieces of advice are welcome. Cass, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Castiel: I do not understand that reference.**

**Biku-sensei: I mean, tell the nice people that I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

**Castiel: If you do not "own" them, then why are you writing it?**

**Biku-sensei: ... Just get on with the story.**

He was an angel of the lord.

Well, that's what his brothers said. I guess they were all angels, weren't they? Everyone who had ever read the bible thought it was weird that every member of their family was named after an angel. Their mother, Ana, and their father, Raphael. There was Lucifer and Michael, the twins who were completely different, though the same by looks. Then came Gabriel, the sly, funny one. He was always looking after the youngest, and really, that's all he seemed to care about. Next came Balthazar. He was the popular one, and always getting in trouble.

And last, but not least (for if he were least, we wouldn't have a story), Castiel, the youngest brother. And so he was, as his brothers described him, an angel of the lord. He was serious, smart, not very social, but so very sweet. He did things without being asked, he always told the truth, and he had a fondness for animals. No matter where it came from, anything that lived would relax under his touch. His gentle, quiet nature made him a very attractive being, to anything. To know Castiel is to love him. But still, he's not all he seems to be... but let's not get into that right away. The point is, he was a genuinely caring boy.

So, answer me this if you can. How in the bloody hell did he get sorted into Slytherine?

"Dominus, Castiel."

A name was called, and the person who walked forward earned many whispers throughout the great hall. His smooth, ebony hair fell in light strands just to the base of his head. It had been in a long braid before, but he had cut it. He had a rather feminine face with eyes crystal blue and skin like snow. It seemed he was shorter than the rest of the first years, yet looked the least concerned of them all. He was, like his brothers, legendary. He came from a long line of Slayers, a specific family of slayers known as "The Angels." Each child had a special trait that helped them in their slaying, but no one knew what they were. Four heads looked up in anticipation, encouraging the younger boy forward. Their thoughts varied.

'It is such a shame he cut his hair. It was so lovely...'

'Cassie, don't worry. I'll protect you.'

'Not Slytherine, not Slytherine...'

'Go for it, kiddo.'

Castiel stepped up slowly, and deliberately and stood before the stool. He gazed at the sorting hat a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face, then took a step forward and placed it on his head.

Inside his head, a war was going on between he and the hat.

'Very interesting. Such a caring, loyal nature. You have immeasurable amounts of kindness and honesty. And so very sweet. And brave. Yes, bravery is very prominent. But still, clever and wise, you're cunning and logical. You could be anything, but I see something that I cannot reach. What are you hiding?'

Castiel did not answer. He merely listened while the hat tried to pry open his secrets.

'I can sense fear. So much of it, that it drives you to do anything you must to succeed.'

By now, people were starting to whisper. The brothers were getting worried. What was taking so long?

'What to do with you... You have quite a head on your shoulders, but a big heart in your chest. Tell me what you are afraid of. It may effect the outcome of the sorting. ...Ah! How strange. So much hatred, in such a young mind that is very strange. But where does it all come from?'

Still, Castiel remained silent.

'Very well. Better be...'

"SLYTHERINE!"

"NO!"

Castiels eyes widened as the hat was taken off. He wasn't the only one unhappy with the decision. Three of his brothers had similar reactions, but their protests were drowned out by the uproarious Slytherine table. The fourth brother, however, smiled strangely and stood up, glaring at a student beside him who squeaked and ran to the other end of the table to make room for Castiel. This brother was a tall seventh year with long, wavy blonde hair (obviously prepped less than an hour before with multiple products) and flawless sun-kissed skin. His black and green robes were adorned with a shiny Head Boy badge. His eyes were a charming bright green that were fixed on Castiel. The younger walked hesitantly over to the Slytherine table, keeping his face an emotionless mask. He tried to sit as far away from his brother as he could, but he was practically forced into the seat. The power of his Slytherine brother was tremendous.

As Castiel sat down beside his older brother, he felt a hand on his shoulder pressing down a little too hard.

"You're in my house Cassy. You don't know how proud that makes me."

Castiel flinched away from the touch and tried to concentrate on the sorting. Everything went too slow for him, and he barely made conversation with anyone during the feast. Not that he could if he wanted to. His brother kept him all to himself, not letting anyone near him. After the feast, the older took Castiels hand in his own as he and the head girl, someone who used far too much makeup and hair dye, lead the first years to the dormitories.

Oddly enough, three pairs of eyes had not left the pair of boys since Cass was sorted. And the owners of these eyes got up immediately to follow their brothers.

Just as the first years were about to take the turn that would lead them to their common room, three people blocked their way, their eyes locked on the duo at the front of the line.

The head boy sighed and turned to his counterpart. "Loraine, I'll be a little while, could you take it from here?"

The head girl looked scathingly at the three trespassers, and was about to object until she looked into those eyes, the charming green ones that seemed to be pleading with her. She melted under that false look and simply nodded, a dreamy smile on her face. "First years, follow me please."

After a minute, the mob disappeared around the corner, leaving the five brothers glaring at each other. Well, three were glaring at one, and one was glaring at the other three. Castiel just looked at the wall, a look of concentration on his face. But his brothers could see the barely concealed fear in his eyes, and it enraged them.

"Lucifer." One of the boys addressed the Slytherine head boy. This boy looked exactly like him, except his hair was considerably less looked after and his eyes held shadows of hatred for his twin. This was Michael, the Ravenclaw twin. The other two were Gabriel, a handsome tanned boy with freckles, longish, curly light brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing Ravenclaw robes, and Balthazar. Balthazar was an attractive lady's man, with slicked back spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, peachy skin, and wearing Griffindor robes. But the one thing they all had in common was their hatred for Lucifer, the oldest brother.

Lucifer smiled a sickly smile at Michael. "What a surprise. You really should be heading back to your own common room before I am forced to call on professor Lilith."

They ignored him, and took a step forward. Lucifer in turn took a step back, dragging Castiel with him.

Gabriel held out his hand and said gently, "Cass, come here. We'll get this sorted out. You don't have to go with him, we can make special arrangements."

"Yeah, you can sleep in one of our dorms," Balthazar agreed. To Lucifer he added, "Just what the hell did you think you were doing, bewitching the stupid hat just so you could have Cass? You lousy bastard!"

The whole time, Castiel had been staring at his brothers hand longingly, when another suddenly reached out and grabbed his other hand. He looked up into the angry face of Michael, who stared down Lucifer.

The twins then got into a heated argument, calling each other foul names and tugging Cass back and forth. Cass noticed something then: Mrs. Norris poking her head around the wall. He tried to say something, but he was roughly yanked towards Lucifer, and when he looked again, she had disappeared.

Gabriel stepped in and tried to pry his younger brother away from them, but when he put a hand on Cass, a hard fist knocked him back. And now, the whole family was a mess. Balthazar leaped at Lucifer with a fierce roar that would have made the lion of Griffindor proud, and tackled him to the ground, accidentally pulling Cass with them. The boy let out a cry of surprise as he was flung to the ground. His head hit the floor and he saw stars. he could vaguely hear the scuffle, and the bad words being issued from none other than the mouths of Balthazar and Michael as they pummeled their Slytherine brother. A pair of gentle hands pulled Castiel close and he tried to get away, his struggles feeble.

It's okay, Cass, it's me."

"Gabriel!" Castiel gasped, and huddled closer to his brothers chest. Of all the brothers, Gabriel was his favorite. He was always there for Cass when he needed him, even if he could be a little mean at times. Though all the brothers looked out for the youngest, Gabriel was the one who actually took care of him, and was the one he trusted the most.

Just then, Mr. Filch came running- well, limping really- down the corridor.

"You ruddy kids, the Headmaster'll 'ave your 'eads for this, fighting in the corridors!"

The boys untangled themselves and glared around, looking extremely disheveled. They exchanged looks before being dragged along by the surprisingly strong grip of Filch, unaware of the eyes that followed them.

**So, yes. Like I said, please tell me how I can improve the characters, and click the boring little review button. Seriously, I like gray and all, but this site has way too much of it. Meow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooooo! Yes, I'm back. I hope to update every Saturday, Sunday if I'm late. This story is dedicated to my good friend Chocolate Puffin, the girl who likes yaoi and British television. So, some of the names in here are shifted around and stuff. It will go kind of like the series, in the sense that most of the same people will die. Naturally not the Winchesters or Cass, but others will. if there are any questions as to who certain characters are, please ask me in a review. Oh, and SPEAKING OF REVIEWS. I have 7 followers and 6 favorites, for which I am most grateful, but feedback would be nice too. Therefore, I am not posting the next chapter until I get three reviews. That seems fair, right? I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. We begin in the Great Hall. **

The sorting had gone as usual. There were new names that interested the whole of the Great Hall, especially the hunters: Meg Masters, Ruby Diabla, Sam Winchester, Adam Winchester, Castiel Dominus, Jessica Moore.

At the long table in the front of the Great Hall was a line of teachers. At the left end was Pamela Barnes, the Divination professor. She was actually pretty good, and a real psychic. She was a good teacher, or so people said. Mostly because she let them do whatever they wanted and only payed attention to the ones who had the gift, like Chuck Shurley, a third year with a socializing problem, but a great prophetic mind.

Next were their favorites, Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner. Bobby was an old friend of John Winchester, and head of Gryffindor House. He was also the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Rufus taught a new class, Demon Studies. it was very popular amongst the hunter children.

Next in line was the head of Slytherine House, Lilith. Most people hated her, and her little blonde daughter who went around causing trouble for everyone, even those in her mothers house.

After Lilith was Jody Mills. She was in a relationship with Bobby, but they always denied it. She taught Charms.

There were other teachers, like the Herbology Professor Frank Devereaux, a reclusive, jumpy man who was always looking around corners before he walked through the halls, or the potions teacher, Professor Gordon Walker. he lost his sister to vampires, and since then has always hated the race, including the Ravenclaw vampires who were friends with the hunters.

At the middle of the table was the headmaster, a respected, feared, and powerful man named Samuel Colt. He was a notorious hunter who created weapons of great ability. He was the idol of many, and had many namesakes.

After the sorting, a trio followed the Dominus brothers and witnessed the skirmish.

The five boys were tugged roughly along by Mr. Filch who was muttering gleefully to himself about how the headmaster "must let me try some new methods on these boys!"

Three pairs of eyes, two green, two hazel, and two brown, watched the scene unfold from the first few words.

"So that's the family Dominus?"

"Yeah, and it looks like they have some bro-problems, which makes it easier for us. They didn't seem to have too much trouble with each other last year though."

"The young one's in our year, so we could watch him."

"About that, was it just me, or did it all seem to revolve around him, Castiel?"

"I don't know, Sammy, and I don't care! But it could have been him that started up the whole 'family feud'."

"It's a pretty big family. What exactly are we doing anyways?"

"Dad told us to scout out the competition while we're here, so we are. He thinks there's something going on, and frankly, so do I."

Three figures clad all in black robes left the shadows and headed down the long, medieval-looking hallway towards their common rooms.

These three figures were none other than the famous Winchester Brothers: Dean, Sam, and Adam. Dean was a tall, very attractive third year with short-cropped dirty blonde hair and fierce misty green eyes. His tanned, freckled complexion was complemented by the unusually toned muscles. He walked with a leading air, the oldest of the brothers. He was always looking out for his brothers.

Sam was also rather tall, at least, for his age. He hadn't quite reached Deans height, but he was no shorter than by 7 inches. He had a mop of long, pretty brown hair that looked soft to touch. He had big, doe-brown eyes and a light skin tone. For an eleven, almost twelve-year-old, he was pretty strong, and it showed on his body. The smartest of the brothers, his eyes were calculating and shrewd, but also innocent.

The last brother, Adam, was, if possible, the outcast of the family. He was illegitimate, born of an affair. Their mother had tried to love him as she did Sam and Dean, but even she couldn't see past their fathers mistake. She died in a cursed fire when Sam and Adam were both babies. They were born roughly ten months apart with Adam the youngest, but he still barely fit into the birth margin that allowed him to go to Hogwarts the same year as Sam. Adam was shorter than Sam, but also tall for his age, like all Winchester men. His hair was in between his brothers colors, and his skin was lighter. He had bright, young hazel eyes that were set into a kind face. He was often looked at as the black sheep of the family, because of his half-blood status as opposed to the pure-bloodlines of his brothers and father.

Sam and Dean were Gryffindors, and Adam was a Hufflepuff. He may well have been the only Hufflepuff that people in the school were afraid of, which was no surprise considering their families reputation. The Angels called themselves Slayers, but the Winchesters were known far and wide as Hunters. The two families had been rivals since Michael The First and Samuel The First met and decided that one could do better than the other. They started the whole thing, going from town to town, country to country, just to try and out do eachother. Eventually, their families got pulled into it and this generation came to be.

Not speaking any more, each lost in his own thoughts, they parted and went their separate ways. Adam left for the Hufflepuff house, and Sam and Dean went up to Gryffindor tower. They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Dean, stopped short.

"I'll handle this one, Sammy."

Dean swaggered up to the painting with his hottest smirk on his face and his hands in his robe pockets. He leaned against the wall and grinned cheekily at the Fat Lady. Sam merely rolled his eyes, having recieved letters from Dean in previous years about him trying to sweet talk the Fat Lady into letting him in the common room. He never bothered to remember the password.

"You're looking great Tabbitha, Tabby. This is my little brother Sammy. It's his first year here. Huh! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were using the Confundus Charm. Because whenever I see all of you, it's just mind-blowing."

The Fat Lady, quite use to this game, replied, "Mister Winchester, the password please. And I'll have you know, I haven't looked at a single painting of a man all summer." She winked and Dean sighed deeply, shaking his head with a sad, exaggerated smile.

"Not one little favor? Could you at least tell me the password to your portrait?" he said with a suggestive wink. She giggled, hiding a furious blush behind her hands. "Ooh! You almost got me there Dean. Try again!"

Before Dean could say anything, Sam stepped forward, thoroughly disturbed by all of that, and said clearly, "Caput Draconis."

Dean glared at him and the Fat Lady chuckled. "Better luck next time deary. Of you go now." And she swung open to reveal the empty, warm, red common room of the Gryffindors. Dean sat in his favorite brown armchair by the fire while his brother made for the stairs.

"Goodnight Dean"

Dean turned around in his seat. "Need any help Sammy? Unpacking, or breaking in your roommates, anything?"

Sam deadpanned and Dean put up his hands defensively and turned back around. "Okay, okay. Night Sam."

He heard his younger brother ascend the stairs and listened until the sounds disappeared.

Dean didn't like to admit it, but he though a lot about things, everything really. His father, his brothers, his mother (and the demon that killed her, which was still alive and hiding), and now, he couldn't stop thinking about the Dominus boy. He was cute, Dean would give him that. Dean would never admit to anyone that he liked guys. Only three people knew, and he hadn't even told them. They had figured it out. Luckily, their father wasn't that clever.

He had never had a boyfriend, but he did have plenty of girlfriends, all of which he didn't really care about, all but one. Lisa. She was a beautiful girl, and so smart. But during a hunt, she was used as bait, and the demon posessing her killed her. He never forgave himself for that, and had never had a serious relationship since. What really angered him was the fact that there were demons attending Hogwarts, and one was the child of the one that killed Lisa.

He stared at the fire, willing it to burn down. It reminded him of- no, he wouldn't think about that. Not now. Besides, Alastair was dead.

He was so lost in thought that when the portrait hole opened behind him, he jumped up and whipped out his blade, standing at the ready.

"Whoa! Dean relax."

He exhaled in relief, and sheathed the blade, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey Jo, sorry about that. Just got a lot on my mind." His blonde cousin was one of the few who understood how complex Deans mind really was. She was always there for him before he left. Now, starting the school year with Sam and Adam, she could be here for him too. She sat across from him and smiled.

"So, I hear that you're checking out the Dominus boys. The new one doesn't really look like Slytherine material though. He's pretty cute, don't you think? Castiel Dominus, right? Funny name isn't it, Dominus? You know what it means?"

Jo couldn't help but notice the miniscule blush that crept over his face when she mentioned the youngest Dominus, and she knew that she had struck torture gold. For she, along with Sam and Adam, knew about Deans secret. All of them had been indirectly trying to set Dean up with guys they liked, but so far, Dean had been too much of an idiot to realize that he might have liked them. Or maybe he really didn't like them.

"I think it means like, 'god-given' or something. That's Sammy's area." Great, now I really can't stop thinking about him, Dean thought to himself as he shifted in his seat. Jo sat a bit in her success before feigning exhaustion and leaving for bed. Dean waited a bit, then decided to join his roommates too. He had been in a room with Ash, Chuck, and Ronald Reznick (the guy in the shape shifter bank robbery episode) since first year. They were great, but almost never serious. Right then they were asleep, and Dean soon followed them.

Dean always had nightmares, about his past, about the present, about what could be. But tonight, as he was trying to escape the bonds that held him to his torture, he looked up and screamed for help. Suddenly, someone came on wings of shadow. They burst like a supernova, emerging from a huge star amidst the red and black of the hell. The someone was young, with dark hair and crystal-blue eyes, and wore a long tan trench coat. The angel -for what else could he be- took Dean by the arm and flew upward with him. They merged with a white light and Dean woke up breathing heavily. He smiled slightly then drifted off again. When he woke up the next morning, he remembered nothing.

**Moving too fast? Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it last. Dean and Cass won't actually be friends until chapter four or five. Somewhere around then. But trust me, it'll fall into place. Questions, comments, concerns? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my lovely readers. I'm very happy with the feedback I've been getting. Keep it up and the next chapter might come up quicker. Well, it's going to come quickly anyways because testing is finally over! And I passed with flying colors. Needless to say, I'm quite happy. All my stories are updated and my homework is turned in, I'm golden! Okay, enough about me, you lot want to hear about Castiel. Well, fine. Enjoy! **

Castiel awoke from a restless night in his dorm. The sheets of his four-poster bed were everywhere. The pillow was on the floor beside his open trunk. Two cats lay on the pillow. One was a short-haired black kitten with a splash of white on his chest and white four paws. The other was a fluffy tortoiseshell with a long tail. They had tried to sleep in the bed, but their masters tossing and turning had thrown them off.

The sleepless boy sat up and looked down at his animals. They raised their heads to look up at him.

"Socks, Divinity, come." He motioned to them and they stood, stretched, and hopped up onto the bed. Socks immediately began playing with the boys feet while fluffy Divinity lied down lazily on Cassie's lap. It was far too early for anyone to be awake so they stayed like that for another hour or so, Cass petting his beloved cats. They were a birthday gift from Gabriel, and he treasured them dearly. His roommates had thought his kittens funny, that is, until they had changed from soft little pets to wolf-sized cat beasts with wings. Yes, he smiled to himself, that had shut them up.

He decided that he didn't like his roommates very much. Crowley was a demon, and seemed the most Slytherine of the three, though he did seem rather eager to be friends. He may have been too friendly, actually, but he was the best of the three. Brady seemed okay until he started talking about some pretty Hufflepuff girl, Jessica Moore. The things he said were twisted, and dark, talking about hurting, killing her in the most painful ways. Ansem Weems was a human, but he was "gifted" with demon blood when he was young. Ansem had the uncanny ability to make people do what he wanted just by telling them to do so. He had a fraternal twin in Ravenclaw who had the same ability, but Andrew was not so sick minded as to hurt people with his ability. All in all, Castiel was surrounded by evil.

Quietly, so as not to alert the other three boys, Castiel dressed in his Slytherine robes and slipped quietly down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and through the torch-lit corridors. He made his way through the castle to the great hall, thinking about the night before...

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

"Cassie, you must be tired. Come to bed."

Castiel looked at Lucifer fearfully and shook his head.

"I... actually would like to get ahead on some of my schoolwork," he said, thinking quickly. His brother didn't stop him as he made his way up the stairs. He only called up, "They didn't assign us any work."

Glad that Lucifer could not see his face, Castiels eyes narrowed.

"I can read the books before the other students, and therefore increase my chances of success," he all but growled. Castiel almost never stuttered or used words incorrectly, even in the face of discomfort. He could maintain a cool, calm head and say exactly what he means, keeping a blank face and a toneless voice. But Lucifer... he just made the emotionless facade disappear.

He heard his oldest brother sigh. "Alright then, goodnight Castiel."

Cass didn't respond. He just continued to his dorm. Oh how the conversation would have seemed so normal to anyone listening. They would have heard a concerned older brother worrying about his younger sibling, and the younger would have appeared to be trying to be all grown up. Oh, how very, very wrong it was.

Arriving at his dorm room, he took a deep breath and walked in. He saw first three boys sitting around a bed holding things that looked strangely like bones and herbs. They noticed him and one, a shortish boy (who still had some height on the angel) with short cropped dark hair jumped up immediately and smiled.

"You must be Castiel! The name's Crowley." Crowley was sort of good looking, and seemed friendly enough, though he also held a gleam in his eyes that looked an awful lot like the ones Castiel had seen in Lucifer's eyes almost every night at home... He held out his hand to shake and Castiel took it tentatively, then almost gasped. Crowley had a strong grip! Castiel could tell immediately just by looking that Crowley wasn't human, and he tried to retract his hand. Apparently sensing the weakness, Crowley lessened up and dragged Castiel over to the bed where sat a handsome boy with tanned skin and fluffy brown hair and a boy with a round face and twitchy eyes.

"This is Brady and Ansem. Isn't he adorable?" Crowley added, speaking to the other two boys. Brady nodded, and Ansem sniggered.

"My family's heard a lot about yours, but we've never had the pleasure of being hunted by you." Crowley said with a laugh. "What's your secret?"

Castiel looked blankly at him, so Brady, human obviously, elaborated. "What do you have that your brothers don't? You know, the thing that you use to hunt. Like, Lucifer has his charm." Crowley scowled at Lucifer's name and Castiel decided that he sort of liked the demon. Lucifer did have charm. he was persuasive and cunning, and used his voice to fight rather than his fists. It was much more effective.

"Well? What is it? Answer, will you." When Ansem spoke, staring hard at him, Castiel felt an odd sense of compliance to answer the question, but he pushed it away.

"That's my secret," he said quietly, looking down at his free hand.

"A little shy, huh? It's cute." Brady shoved him playfully from the other side of the small circle.

Castiel blushed and glanced around, not really liking the way the two humans were staring at him. Edging slightly closer to Crowley, around whom he felt a small bit of protection, Cass tightened his grip on the demons hand. He saw his trunk partially opened next to the bed on which he sat. A quiet rage filled him.

"Who has been going through my trunk?" he asked, slight menace in his voice. The other boys looked at him in surprise, not expecting the deep, gravelly voice to belong to such a small and shy boy. Crowley squeezed his hand (he hadn't let go of it since the angel arrived, Castiel noticed) and said easily, "No one, we thought it was you, but you weren't here." It was obviously a lie, but Castiel was thinking about something else.

"And my cats? Where are they?" As if on cue, the two felines streaked out from under his bed and nestled quickly into his lap. glaring daggers at the three boys. Socks batted a tiny white paw at Crowley's hand and he let go of Cass.

"These are my kittens, Socks and Divinity." His timid voice was back, and he stroked the furry creatures. Ansem scoffed loudly.

"Kittens?! You're kidding, right?"

"Not really the type of pet a Slayer would typically have."

"So what, is that your secret weapon? A couple of frickin kittens?"

Castiel gave them the famous Angel Glare that each member of their family had. Legend has it that a werewolf once died from being glared at by Raphael, so it was really no surprise that the boys edged away from him. Castiel looked at Socks and nodded. The kitten got up and stretched, then jumped down to the floor. Mid jump, he was enveloped in a bright light and when he landed, the black and white kitten was gone. In his place stood a fierce looking saber toothed monster with claws the size of hands and shaggy fur.

The boys cried out in fear and surprise as Castiel watched them with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Socks and Divinity are were-cats, very smart, and very dangerous. But they aren't my secret." He stood up then and the three boys looked at him quickly. His eyes darkened. "I am Castiel Dominus, and this is my bed. Get off it please." Without looking to see if they had listened (they had) he turned and pulled three large books from his bag, sat down on his now vacant bed, and began reading _Hogwarts A History._

**E-N-D F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

Castiel entered the great hall and glanced around. There were only a few older students in other houses, probably 7th years. The teachers weren't even here yet, except a middle-aged man with a beard wearing a red plaid shirt and a baseball cap. He vaguely remembered Lucifer saying that this was the head of Gryffindor house, but he couldn't remember his name. The other teacher was dark skinned and kept glancing at the Ravenclaw table, undisguised hatred in his eyes. Castiel walked quickly over to the Slytherine table and sat down to wait for breakfast, placing his bag underneath his seat. He looked around, trying to see who his morning companions were. He was the only one at his table, so he eyed the small group of Ravenclaws that the teacher seemed so interested in. All vampires, he could tell, one girl surrounded by about 5 boys. They seemed nice enough, all looking at the same book and talking in hushed voices. There was one Hufflepuff, but he was nothing special, experimenting with his wand on a goblet of some disgusting looking liquid. Castiel fingered his own wand in his pocket, Dogwood, 10 inches exactly with a core of thestral hair. His wand was extremely rare, and was one of his most powerful weapons. He was quite proud of it.

His eyes moved to the Gryffindor table, and then he froze. There were three people sitting there. Two were in his year, and one was a bit older. The older one was extremely good looking, with short cropped sandy blonde hair and tanned skin, and he was staring directly at the angel. Castiel knew instantly who they were as the other two stopped their conversation with each other to look at him too. He had seen them in the _Daily Prophet_ often when his father had decided to show him their rivals, the Winchesters. He didn't know how long they stared at each other, but his heart began beating very fast, and jumped to his throat when the oldest stood up and walked towards him. He could see now freckles and green eyes like moss on his face as he drew closer. Castiels eyes widened considerably when the boy opened his mouth to speak.

**Ah, don't you just love cliff hangers? Don't worry though, more about Cassie will be explained in the next chapter, and if I get some good enough feedback, the beginnings of one lucky relationship will be included. I'm not saying which, but you can request. Okay, review please. Meow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote the beginning thinking that chocopuffin, to whom this story is dedicated, is going to hate me for this. But you know, she'll love it in the end. I do not own Supernatural. If I did, there would be lots of boy x boy. Enjoy! Mystery persons point of view.  
**

**GUESS WHO!**

Balthazar was not a morning person.

His early attitude was foul and he had a terrible temper. People who annoyed him, especially in the morning, usually ended up having some horrid prank played on them by the end of the day while he sat back with his brother Gabriel and laughed. But he was in no mood for pranks at the moment. No, he was too angry for that.

"Lucifer, damn bastard..." he muttered on his way down to the Great Hall. He was walking quickly, getting up early to avoid the rush and to get to his little brother faster. He knew Castiel was an early riser, which typically annoyed him. But now, when the youngest Dominus needed the protection that he did, it was an advantage. It didn't stop him from being angry. So when he walked into the Great Hall and saw his little bro being approached by a hostile-looking Dean Winchester, he went into overdrive. Faster than apparition, Balthazar appeared in front of Castiel.

"Balthazar! Good-"

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked cutting his brother off and casting a warning glare over his shoulder at his classmate, who growled and retreated to his table where his brothers were waiting. Balthazar turned to Cass.

"Did anything happen? What did he do? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Where-"

Castiel stopped him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Nothing happened." He gave a tiny, reassuring smile with sparkling crystal eyes, and Balthazar internally melted (not that he would show it.) So he covered up his worry with a lazy grin.

"Well, this is awkward. So then, how's my favorite little brother adjusting to that whore house? Made any friends?"

Castiel shook his head. "I don't agree with my roommates and... Lucifer would not let anyone speak with me at dinner." Just then, two boys in Ravenclaw robes jogged through the door, Michael and Gabriel of course. Balthazar waved them over and they sat on either side of Castiel.

**CASTIELS POV**

"Hey little bro, you alright?" asked Gabriel, pulling a handful of chocolate frogs out of his pocket. He began stuffing whole ones in his mouth before they could jump away. He offered one to his baby brother, but Castiel refused.

"I'm fine. I'm a little nervous about the first day, but other than that-"

"So nothing happened with him?" Michael cut him off sharply. Cass shook his head and Michael sighed in relief. "I can't believe that Lucifer, making the sorting hat put you in his house! Someday, I'll kill him, and expose him for the evil he is."

"And... he didn't interfere with the sorting." That froze everyone, even Gabriel, who had a chocolate frog half in his mouth so that the back legs were still kicking. "I suppose, the sorting hat just thought I belonged there, in Slytherine." Castiel looked anywhere but his brothers faces. Unfortunately, "anywhere" happened to be the face of Dean Winchester, who once again caught his eyes and held him in a dark stare.

People started to fill into the Great Hall. Students walked to their tables,greeting old friends and siblings. A few stood and whispered to each other, pointing at the Dominus boys. Castiel immediately began to feel self-conscious.

"You should come sit with me," Gabriel said, taking Castiels arm and skipping over to the Ravenclaw table. The other two followed. Cass sat down and looked around at the other people sitting there. Of course they were all looking at him too. He heard his brothers whispering behind him, but didn't turn around, as he felt he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Stick around a bit, until we get our schedules. Then we'll divide up the classes."

"You don't leave him for one second this morning."

"I think I have a way to help, but you won't like it?

"What?"

"What do you have in mind, Balthy?"

"Shit! Look what just walked in."

Castiel was almost afraid to move, but seeing Lucifer walk through those doors with a less than happy look on his face made his heart stop, and not in the good way. He met the youngest boys eyes and his lips pulled into a fake smile. As soon as he began walking over, Gabriel and Michael sat down on either side of the boy and gave their older brother death glares. Well, Michael glared. Gabriel forced a smile that clearly said, "I am going to rip out your heart and make you eat it." Balthazar stood in front of Cass until Lucifer grudgingly walked over to the Slytherine table. Satisfied, they all turned around, the Gryffindor brother sat down, and they waited for their schedules. The papers came quickly. Castiel observed his own briefly before Michael ripped it out of his hands and passed it around for the others to compare with theirs.

And so, here's how it went, with each brother matching up their escort rounds with their classes.

First class, Balthazar would walk him to Potions with the Gryffindors, then escort him from the dungeons to meet up with Michael, who would then take him to Herbology, also with the Gryffindors. Next he would take Cass up to Astronomy, as he was in Divination which was right next door. Gabriel would meet them at the bottom of the stairs after third class to take him to History of Magic, then to fifth class, Care Of Magical Creatures. After that, they would all meet up in front of the Great Hall for lunch. Next would come Balthazar walking him to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Then Charms, and lastly Demon Studies, both of which would be taken care of by Gabriel. Dinner would have Castiel surrounded by his family, then off to bed nice and quickly. He was covered. And so, the day went on as such.

**BALTHAZARS POV**

"Dean Winchester."

"Douche."

"I've come to ask a favor of you and your brothers."

"Oh yeah? And Why should we do anything for you?"

"Let's just say... it's a win win. You and yours watch my brother Castiel in his classes. You don't have to get too close, in fact, don't get close if you like being able to distinguish your head from your ass. But make sure he doesn't go anywhere alone."

"... Okay, what gives? Usually you're all, 'Die, Winchesters! Die!' What's different?"

"...Castiel... well, let's say, he wasn't made for Slytherine. Alright! If you want to know, he's in danger, and if he gets hurt, it's on all of us. Besides, you seem to be showing a bit of interest in him anyways. Just don't get too close."

"We'll be happy to help out, but why is he in danger?"

"All in due time, Sam."

The second youngest Dominus brother didn't like his own idea, but he knew Dean Winchester to be a good person. Sam and Adam seemed trustworthy, and they were in Castiels grade. Besides, Gryffindors were known for their bravery and chivalry. He was confident that, despite being in a rival family, they would try to help his brother.

They ate, Castiel sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating every type of breakfast meat on the plate in front of him. He seemed to be enjoying it, which made his brothers feel happy. They all laughed as Gabriel tried to drown Castiels sausages in syrup, a bottle of which he stowed in his robes for later. As soon as Castiel was finished, Balthazar left his table and dragged him out the door, just before the herd began stomping and stampeding through the doorway.

**CASTIELS DAY**

Castiel bid farewell to Balthazar and filed in to class with the rest of the students. He glanced around nervously, immediately noticing the distinct separation between the Gryffindors and the Slytherines. They sent cold glares across the room to each other, but the teacher, Gordon Walker, didn't seem to mind. Castiel hid in the back of the room in the shadows, trying to evade the eyes of Crowley and his room mates. They took their seats and talked amongst themselves while Mr. Walker took attendance.

Castiel slid down in his seat, looking around nervously. He was alone in the middle seat when he heard the voice.

"Castiel. That's the angel of Thursday, right?" The angels head whipped around to face a tallish boy with a mop of brown hair, and another boy, shorter, with lighter reddish brown hair. Winchesters.

He nodded, lost for words as the boys traded looks, then one sat down beside him while the other went to greet some friends. Cass hunched his shoulders and stared at the table.

"I'm Sam," the taller boy offered, holding out his hand. Castiel looked at it for a second, wondering if it was some kind of trick, but... they were Gryffindors, right? So, how bad could it be? He was wrong on that thought of course, since not all Gryffindors are good people, but fortunately he was right at that moment, because it was the Winchester. He took Sam's hand. Just then, Mr. Walker began to speak, drawing all eyes to the front. He was a tall, dark skinned man with wide eyes, short hair shaved close to his head, and a scary face.

"This year, we will be learning the most simple of potions, ones to cure illnesses, keep one awake, even counteract a vampires bite." He said the last part with venom, glaring about the room. "But first, we'll try something easy: Anti Paralysis Potion. Everyone turn to page thirty in your books- well get them out!" he said as everyone but Castiel just sat there staring at him. They all hurriedly pulled their books from their bags and turned to the page. Some students went to get supplies from the cupboard. Castiel and Sam, after silently agreeing to work together, both went up to grab what they needed.

Castiel was the first to return, and pulled a medium sized cauldron from his bag, beginning to boil four cups of carrot juice with a sprinkle of phoenix ash.

**AN: I totally BS'd this potion. This is NOT the real thing.**

Sam added a few other things in and struck up a conversation.

"So, uhh, your family must be pretty wild, right? I mean, with so many brothers and all, it's gotta be pretty hard, being the youngest." He didn't notice Castiel flinch before answering the question.

"Yes, sometimes our live can get... hectic." He went silent, so Sam continued.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm the middle child and-"

"You have no idea how I feel. Do not presume to know what my life is like." The deadly, low voice was a shock coming from the angelic boy. His crystal blue eyes for a moment held a look of burning pain and rage, then it disappeared. He shook his head and edged away nervously. "I... am sorry. I have no idea what came over me."

Sam waited to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

_Okay, family: Not a good topic.__  
_

"It's fine. But like I was saying, I get caught up in the middle of a lot of stuff because Adam wants to hang out, and Dean is just overprotective. You would not want to be at my house during Christmas..." This got a tiny flicker of the mouth from Castiel, which encouraged Sam to go on.

"Yeah, so, Dean always wants his pie, but last year, Adam drowned the pie in eggnog just because Dean had gotten a new broom. Dean's on the Quidditch team, a beater. It suits him. He doesn't even need protection with his thick skull."

Castiel chuckled and said, "He sounds like a nice guy. But you should meet Gabriel, my brother. No matter how much candy he eats, he never gets hyper, or crashes, and he hasn't got any cavities. And he can be a real jerk. But he's great once you get to know him. Just don't make him angry. He plays the most horrible... pranks." Castiel realized how much he had been talking and quickly shut up, blushing down at the potion.

Sam jumped in immediately, not wanting to loose the connection. "So, Castiel, do you like being in Slytherine?"

The smaller boy hesitated, then shrugged, trying to measure out the right amount of spider venom out into a teaspoon. Sam gazed a him for a long while before helping with the crushed mummified June bugs.

They didn't talk all through the rest of the class, but when it was over and everyone was packing up, Sam stopped Castiel from leaving.

"So, what do you have next?" Castiel rummaged through his bag and pulled out his schedule.

"Uh, Herbology. You have it too?" he asked hopefully. Sam was nice, even for a hunter. Maybe they could be friends? The taller smiled and nodded. They left the classroom together in an animated conversation about different plants used to conjure up demons. Immediately, Cass felt eyes on him. He was relieved to see Balthazar waiting outside. His older brother smiled at him, then frowned when he saw who he was talking to.

"Balthazar, do you mind if Sam comes too? He's my new friend." The blonde looked at Sam for a long moment, then smirked.

"Sure. The more the merrier, though, not really so on the Titanic, eh?" He laughed at his own joke and led the boys down a corridor where they me Michael, who, after some convincing, accepted the fact that Sam was along for the ride.

It was an eventful Herbology class. Sam and Cass were partnered up to grow magic bean stalks. (Teehee!) They had to part ways when Castiel was escorted to Astronomy (taught by Head Of Slytherine House Lilith), then to History Of Magic (taught by a new teacher, Professor Harry Spangler aka: the Ghost Facer dude), and didn't see each other until fifth class, Care Of Magical Creatures. Cass waved to Sam as Gabriel sucked on a lolly pop beside him.

"Sam, this is my brother Gabriel." Gabriel looked down at Sam and couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down his spine when he locked in with those doe-brown eyes. They were so pretty, like... like chocolate! Unbeknownst to the angels, Sam had a similar feeling, a tingling sensation when he looked at Gabriel. Up close, he was pretty hot. Sam wouldn't tell his brother, but he was gay too, and right now, he was eye-fucking his new friends brother. And oh, was it a wonderful session...

**Sorry for those of you who wanted Destiel, but I can promise it in the next chapter. Also, there will be plenty of one-sided other people x Castiel. So, review, and the next chapter (which I've already started) will come out soon, maybe by Monday! Okay! Review! Meow!**


End file.
